


Bucky needs to learn to behave

by pandafish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bucky is a brat, Dom/sub, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stucky - Freeform, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafish/pseuds/pandafish
Summary: Bucky is flirting with Tony at poker night. Steve is not amuzed.Set somewhere after Winter Soldier, where Steve brought Bucky home and all the Avengers live in the Stark Tower
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Direct orders

Bucky needed to learn. Steve looked at him from across the kitchen, saw him playing poker with that mischievous devil-grin, cigarette in the same hand he held the cards. A beer stood by his elbow and the sudden assassins eye Clint was giving him beneath his lashes told Steve that his boy was about to win the round. There was quite a big pot too, as always when Tony was playing, and his best Friday poker-night liquor was overflowing the cup. Well at least for Clint and him. Bucky had his beer, and Natasha refused to drink anything else than pure vodka. From the bottle. The super soldier watched as Bucky took one long drag of smoke, lingering on how his cheeks hollowed and the tiny smile as Tony folded.

But that wasn’t what made Steve’s lips tighten. It was the way Bucky teasingly winked at the engineer as an answer to his playfully thrown kisses. It was how he only laughed when Tony’s foot came up to stroke his thigh, the way he so obviously was _flirting_ with him, although he knew Steve was watching. The genius playboy would flirt with anyone, hell he _did_ flirt with anyone, just last week Steve had caught him in his own office with his mouth stretched around Thor’s cock. Not that he didn’t enjoy the image (it had actually given him some very nice ideas for what to do to Bucky that night), but he did certainly _not_ like the view of the billionaire with his legs half in his boys lap.

No, Bucky defiantly needed to learn how to behave. Starting right now.

Setting down his drink and leaving the conversation Bruce and Thor was having about the “healing herbs” they kept in Asgard, he marched up to their poker table, squaring his already broad shoulders just as Bucky’s teasing laugh rang through the smoke and he heaved the pot towards himself, grin plastered over his face. Tony raised his glass in an amused salute, winking at the soldier behind the whiskey, which did not go unnoticed by Steve. He cleared his throat, making sure to let his deep voice boom across the soft jazz playing. Bucky immediately looked up, smirking when he saw his boyfriend, taking another drag of the cigarette and throwing him a mock kiss.

Steve was not amused.

“Sergeant. I need to speak with you”. Quick. Precise. Firm. His voice held no room for argument.

But apparently Bucky had decided he wanted to play tonight.

“But Steeeve. I’m having so much fun. Why don’t you join us?” he drawled, just full well knowing he was playing on the other man’s strings. Brat. He had that unmistakable twinkle in his eyes. One that Steve had seen many times, like back in the camps where Bucky would “accidently” fire his gun while cleaning it and do nothing but smirk as he was pulled into the Captain’s tent to be disciplined. (Maybe that had involved himself getting bent over his lover’s knee, but the other soldiers didn’t need to know that).

And just like those other times, Captain Roger’s steel eyes were unmoving. With his legs spread and steady, hands clasped behind his back and shoulders a hard line, he was the very image of dominance. And very satisfyingly, at his lack of response he saw a flicker of hesitance in Bucky. He knew, in his very bones, that no matter how much games the Sergeant put up, he would never be able to disobey Steve. And Bucky just loved that. Needed it. To be put in place.

Lucky thing Steve got a hell of a kick out of it too.

Although he did put off a surprisingly good show right now. Must be the booze, giving him the confidence to keep his gaze locked in Steve’s eyes. Steve narrowed his icy blue eyes.

“Come with me Sergeant” he ordered, voice low and steady. The hand holding his smoke wavered, just a little, but enough to let Steve know he was about seconds from breaking down. The others were staring intently on the sudden display of dominance taking place in the middle of the living room, but they weren’t shocked. They all knew their dirty little secret, even if they pretended that they didn’t. Well, all except for Tony, who confessed quite often to the two of them his knowledge of it by sending them little presents, like various sex toys and the occasional instructive porn video of very submissive little boys seeming to love the taste of their boyfriends cum. Although those had in fact come in handy. In fact, they had helped his lovely boy confess he got especially hard when Steve fed him his sperm after a long day at work.

Not that Steve had any plan on giving him a reward like that tonight.

Steve stared at him, body like stone.

“ _Now_ ” he growled. Just one word. One, firm word and Bucky was quickly scrambling off his chair, fingers dropping the cigarette into the ashtray and then he was standing before, feet braced, like a good little soldier.

“Yes Captain” he quickly mumbled, eyes searching the floor for Steve’s feet as he tried to show submissiveness after that bratty game he’d played. Steve narrowed his eyes again, stepping closer, into Bucky’s personal space.

“What was that soldier?” he asked, voice hard.

Quick to obey, Sergeant Barnes straightened his back and bore his eyes into the wall before him, just over Steve’s shoulder, hands clasping behind his back.

“Yes Captain!” his answered, voice now steady and obedient. Seeing the slight tint of a blush creep up his lover’s neck, Steve knew he must be mortified by being forced to submit right there on poker-night, amongst his friends, but he also knew just how hard his cock was beneath those black, tight jeans. Honestly, they left little to imagination. It was also a fact that the others loved it. Especially a little tipsy and lightheaded from Tony’s expensive Cuban cigars. He figured Clint would get real lucky tonight, knowing that a riled-up Natasha wasn’t one you said no to.

But right now, his one and only focus was on the aroused and strained boy before him. Turning sharply on his heel, he marched straight towards the elevator leading to their floor in the Stark Tower. By the shuffling sounds behind him, he knew Bucky was following. He would never disobey a direct order.

Steve never said a word in the elevator. He just let his boy stand there, shoulders squared and eyes desperately trying not to wander to the Captain’s posture. By the time they reached their bedroom, Steve was painfully hard in his pants.

“Take off your clothes” he ordered, not even looking at Bucky first when he went up to the cupboard, pulling out the things he would need. As he heard Bucky’s shirt drop, he turned around, efficiently removing his belt as he watched his boy undress. Standing in the middle of the room in just his black boxers, Bucky stopped and placed his hands behind his back, feet apart.

Steve only raised an eyebrow.

“All of them”.

Nothing more needed to be said, and he watched with delight at how the Sergeants cheeks now turned a pretty shade of pink. He loved when Bucky blushed. Sometimes he would dress up in his uniform and make his boy suck his cock down on his knees in nothing on but a lace thong, designed for a girl, and red garters, fully taking on the role as Captain Rogers, with his little plaything dutifully to his service. All that just to see the red spread over his lover’s cheeks. (He turned especially hot under the collar when Steve whispered to him that if he didn’t behave properly, he would have him walk around the tower like that for the entire day, following his Captain in a leash. Buck just loved that).

When the soldier was fully naked, Steve grasped his shirt and pulled it off. He didn’t miss the soft intake of breath at the sight of Steve’s muscular chest. That made him point with his chin towards his right.

“Hands against the wall. Legs spread”

Quickly his order was complied. He didn’t care to undo his pants, liked it better when Bucky was in the more vulnerable position.

Retrieving the whip that he knew was his boy’s favorite, he slowly walked up to where he was standing, hands braced.

“Do you know what you did wrong, Sergeant?” he spoke, voice full of authority. Calmly he stepped in close, tipping his head to the side and nudging his knee against Bucky’s thighs to press them a little further apart. Bucky almost let out a gasp at that.

“Yes Captain”. His voice was already a little wrecked. Steve nodded approvingly.

“And what was that?”. The soft tip of the whip traced a slow pattern against Bucky’s back, making his arms tremble just a fraction.

“I let Stark play with your toy.”

_Slap_.

The sharp smack against his muscular rear took him by surprise, making him hiss and flinch.

“ _Sir_ ” he quickly corrected himself before he earned himself more punishment. Steve soothed the red tinge with the little padded end.

“Good”. Another small slap. “And _why_ exactly did you let him play with my toy?”. _Smack._

Bucky was panting by now, but Steve knew he loved it just as much as he himself did. Plus, he would safe word out if it was too much. Not that this little whipping-session would cross his lines, Bucky had been professionally trained to endure much worse (something Steve would rather not think about). But for now, his thoughts were deliciously occupied by the adorable shade of pink Bucky’s ass was beginning to take on. His continued smacks left him a little dazed, and Steve was still waiting for an answer. One quick slap brought out a pained cry. Steve just loved Bucky’s little acting talents.

“ _Answer me soldier_ ”.

Bucky panted. “Because I was bad! Sir!”. He was rewarded by a good, hefty slap on his right cheek.

“Very good”. Steve gave him a couple of more smacks, until his ass was a lovely shade of red and practically radiated heat. He could feel his own cock twitch in his too-tight pants.

He stepped in closer, Bucky’s hands still braced against the wall and his strong legs perfectly spread for Steve, and grabbed both of his welted cheeks, squeezing them in his hands and drawing a nice whine out of Buck. He leaned in close, letting his breath wash over the shell of his boyfriend’s ear, loving the shudder that ran through his body at the contact.

“Now, soldier, tell me. What are you?” he ordered, voice incredibly low and still managing to keep that strong firmness that made Bucky’s breath hitch.

“I’m your Sergeant.”

Steve spanked him. Hard. He just knew there was going to be a hand-shaped mark on his ass later, but right now he couldn’t care less. Grabbing his rear again, he pushed him further up against the wall and spoke to him in a hushed tone:

“No soldier. What. Are. You?”. No room for argument. None. Bucky had to close his eyes to focus on not coming untouched on himself like some teenager while a whimper slipped past his lips. But he bit his lips persistently, refusing to answer, just to see how far he could push Steve.

And sure enough, Steve spanked him again, _so_ much harder than before. Bucky almost came undone by that alone.

“Answer me. _Now. **What are you?**_ ”. That had him spilling, rushing to get the words out.

“Okay, okay, ow! I’m your bitch, alright, I’m your bitch and I want to get fucked! I _need_ it. Need your big cock like a greedy little slut” he cursed out, panting and twisting his head to look at Steve. Steve simply pushed his head back down so it hung between his shoulders. Bucky couldn’t see it, but his lover had a mischievous smile himself now.

“That’s true. But it doesn’t mean you’ll get it” he said, much to Bucky’s dismay.

Instead, Steve ordered his boy to follow him to their living room. This time there was no delay before Bucky obeyed. Him naked and the Captain still in his pants, he kneeled to the floor in front of the couch like a good little bitch and stayed there on all fours, his hole twitching exposed. Steve took his time setting up and getting his stuff. Only once did Bucky try to glance back to see what he was doing, which earned him another devastating slap. Eventually Steve sat down on the couch to show him what he was going to torture him with tonight. In his large hand was really only one thing – but when Bucky saw it, he whined in full honesty, no acting involved. It was a silvery butt plug, small and with a long, fluffy, pink tail attached to it. Bucky _hated_ the toy. It was not only humiliating having to wear a stupid tail, but the plug _too small_ to give him any sort of satisfaction. Mind you, he was used to the massive size of Captain fucking America.

Of course, Steve knew all this. But his boy had misbehaved and misbehaving never brought anything good. Before Bucky could protest, Steve grabbed his chin and shut him up.

“Now, either you wear this like a good little Sergeant while I fuck that bratty mouth of yours, or you can kiss goodbye to the privilege to cum for a week” he spoke firmly, voice low. When Bucky opened his mouth anyway Steve raised his eyebrows and cut him off. “A _week_ ”.

Grumpily, Bucky closed his mouth and bent his head in submission. Satisfied, Steve nodded and gave him a pat on the back before getting up and walking around Bucky to reach his backside. It has beautifully striped in red, urging Steve to give it a kiss and rub a loving thumb over Bucky’s twitching hole. Then he got out the lube and made sure his fingers where nice and wet as he slowly rubbed his index again more firmly over the pink little entrance. Knowing Bucky’s limits, Steve wasted no time working one finger inside. To the beautiful tune of the soldiers gasping, he loosened his lover’s hole, noticing how the arm not made out of metal actually trembled a little supporting Bucky’s weight. But, seeing as he did not want to provide _too_ much pleasure, Steve soon replaced his finger with the little plug, earning himself a groan from the other man.

The tail truly looked ridiculous on a man of Sergeant Barnes size and caliber. Here was this massive, deadly _weapon_ with a pink, cute tail sticking out of his muscular ass. No doubt Bucky’s cheeks where beet red at this point. Smiling, Steve quickly cleaned his fingers before sitting back down on the couch. Finally, he unbuttoned his ungodly pants and reached a hand down to pull out the massive weapon of his own. And it sure was. Hard, leaking and big enough to make sure even Thor would have felt overwhelmed, Steve’s cock made Bucky stare unashamed with his mouth slightly open. Chuckling, Steve just grabbed his brown tresses and pulled him close so he could place Bucky’s eager mouth on him.

Allowing himself to groan this time, Steve just laid his head back and enjoyed how impossibly good his lover had gotten at taking him all the way down his throat. Not that he had that many to compare with, but he was fairly sure no one sucked dick like Bucky. Wet, warm and tight, his mouth was just like heaven. Meanwhile Bucky looked like he was in

heaven himself, eagerly sucking down and trying to fit all of it at the same time. He gagged a couple of times, urging Steve to press him harder down each time. Sad to say, it didn’t take very long for Steve to cum. Desperately trying to get it in his mouth, the naked, plugged soldier sucked harder and kept his head down, but to no avail. Steve was not granting him any rewards tonight. Instead, he grabbed Bucky’s hair again and pulled him off with a filthy sound so he could hold him in place as the Captain came all over Bucky’s face. By the time he was down, Bucky was completely covered.

Afterwards, they washed together and went back the couch, Bucky happily curled up against Steve. He softly stroked his boyfriend’s brown hair and listened with delight to Bucky’s little happy sounds. That’s when Steve figured it was a good time to tell him that he had filmed the entire ordeal and sent it to Stark.


	2. Giving thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes up to Steve and Bucky's apartment with some blueprints.

Bucky was eating his breakfast in his jammies the next day when Tony came in through the elevator. Seeing as it was already 8 am, Tony wore his greasy work pants and a (too tight) black t-shirt. Steve stood by the stove and glanced over at his lover. Now, Bucky was a seasoned soldier, an assassin trained in the Soviet winter to withstand torture and yield no emotion whatsoever. He was used to wearing a black mask and war paint, a blank face for the enemy to be terrified of. Bucky was also currently blushing like crazy and staring down into his bowl of cereal, trying to avoid eye contact with the tech billionaire. The sight made Steve smile – he knew he had done well disciplining his boy yesterday.

“Morning Cap” Tony said, slanting over in his nonchalant way holding the blueprints for the modified motorbike Steve preferred to ride into battle with (seeing as he crashed the last one). Having finished them the day before, Tony needed to go over some details with the bike’s future owner. Naturally, Steve invited him up first thing in the morning.

Nodding his head ever so elegantly at Bucky, the playboy gave him the sneakiest of smiles. “And you, Sarge”. Bucky only hummed for an answer. But that wouldn’t do. As the blueprints were laid out on the kitchen counter, Steve frowned and walked over to his baby. Gently, but with the ghost of a force Bucky knew all too well, the Captain placed a large hand on the back of his neck.

“That’s not how we greet our guests honey” he reminded him, softly but sternly. He could literally feel the heat coming off poor Bucky’s cheek.

Biting together hard, the brunette steeled himself and looked up to meet Tony’s stare. When he saw those brown, mischievous eyes, all he could think of was how they must have looked last night when Tony sat alone in his giant bedroom with his giant screen, replaying over and over how Bucky’s face gets covered in cum while a pink, stupid tail sticks out of his ass. Unintentionally he flexed his metal arm, making it whirr. The sound made Steve’s grip a little tighter and woke Bucky up.

“Good morning Tony” he answered, trying his best not to mumble too much. If he did that Steve would probably have forced him to change his greeting to ‘good morning Mr. Stark’. And he really did not want that.

Satisfied, the blonde giant gave him a kiss on the top of his head and walked back over to Tony. Bucky was allowed to return to his cereal while the two men bent over the blueprints and discussed improvements. He ate them slowly, twitching in his chair. His hole still felt unfucked to his dissatisfaction, since he hadn’t been allowed more than a tiny plug inside for over _twenty-four hours._ Sighing grumpily, Bucky poured some more milk over in the bowl.

“Take off your clothes” Steve said suddenly, still looking down at the prints. At first Bucky thought, confused, that he might be talking to Stark. Raising his head and peering out from beneath his brown tresses, he stared at his boyfriend with a mouth full of cereal. But when he did that, Steve looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. “Now Sergeant” he said, voice stern but not hard. It was an order no doubt, albeit a soft-spoken one. Tony did not even take his eyes off the papers in front of him, scribbling something on the side with a pencil. Hesitating, Bucky slowly put his spoon down. Here? Now?

But then again, Bucky remembered what had happened when he disobeyed, or at least delayed, on Steve’s order yesterday. That was really the sole thing that made him stand up as quickly as he did. Steve nodded and went back to the bike. Cheeks burning, Bucky slowly started to pull off his shirt. In the warm morning sun coming through the windows, it was hot in the apartment and it felt kind of good feeling the rays hit his naked back. For the longest time he had hated being without a shirt in front of anyone, including Steve, as it left the scarred area of where his shoulder met his prosthetic arm exposed. But that was something a lot of love and care had healed; now it didn’t bother him anymore.

Next was his pajama-pants. They were easy to just pull off – that’s why he awkwardly tried to drag it out for the longest time he could before Steve noticed. However, they did not pay him any attention. Observing them from the middle of the kitchen floor, Bucky felt his dick slowly getting hard inside his underwear. He couldn’t help it. Being this exposed and helpless just did something to him. So, with a deep breath, he grabbed the hem of his underwear and in a swift motion pulled them off.

That got Stark’s attention at least. Craning his head, the playboy let out an almost inaudible breath. Standing feet apart and hands going behind his back (like a good Sergeant), Bucky’s cybernetic arm glimmered in the sun and between his legs his cock stood hard and ready. Despite it being hard to compare to Captain America, he knew he was big. Perhaps not as long as his lover, but thick as a log – and Tony noticed.

With a nod of approval, Steve walked around the kitchen counter and stood before him. Wondering what was in store for him now, Bucky squared his shoulders and prepared to get down on his knees or stand up against the wall like yesterday. To his surprise, Steve smiled at him. The blonde even reached an arm forward, muscles bulging, and softly placed a strand of Bucky’s hair behind his ear. Tilting his head slightly, the naked soldier gave his boyfriend a puzzled look to which Steve only winked at him (something Stark couldn’t see).

“Good boy. Now Tony here- “ he said, sweeping an arm around to gesticulate at the other man. “He would like to say thank you for that nice video he got from you” Steve finished.

It didn’t exactly make matters more clearly for Bucky. But when he was led to the couch and Tony followed without so much as a snarky remark, Bucky realized that the bastards had planned this. For how long had Steve wanted to hand him around the other Avengers? The thought made him throw a glance at Steve, wanting to be angry at him. But as he felt the blood pulse through his rock-hard cock, he also couldn’t help but see the obvious – he wanted this. He wanted this so bad.

The couch was a huge monstrosity that should have taken up the entire room, if it weren’t for the fact that the entire living room was a monstrosity as well. The apartments in the tower simply didn’t come in a size small. Sometimes Bucky was taken aback by the sheer strangeness of it. Had someone told him back in the 30’s, in his run-down old apartment in Brooklyn on the second floor, that he would one day live in a _ten room-apartment_ in a tower so tall it touched the sky, he wouldn’t have believed them.

But then again, he hadn’t believed them if they’d told him one day a billionaire superhero would go down on his knees and suck his cock. Yet here they were.

“Don’t look so smug, tin man. You won’t be coming on my face if that’s what you think” Tony said from his position between Bucky’s spread legs on the carpet, still fully clad. There came the snark – the comment actually emboldened Bucky who couldn’t help but chuckle and reach a hand forward to grab the playboy’s short hair. With a good amount of smugness, Bucky smiled wickedly and said:

“I don’t think that’s up for you to decide”. He gave a nod over to Steve who stood a few paces away with his hands crossed over his chest, observing the pair before him. The very stature of him was the spitting image of authority, and Tony must have realized too that whatever happened to his face was completely out of his hands when the Captain was in the game. With that satisfying conclusion, Bucky took advantage of Tony’s sudden silence and guided him (quite roughly) towards his dripping cock, pushing his warm, wet mouth down over it.

If Tony was caught off guard, he made no show of it. If he thought it was much to handle, he made no show of that either. He simply dedicated himself to the task before him with such fervor that Bucky had no choice but to gasp loudly. The engineer was good – _oh boy_ he was good. Somehow, he managed Bucky’s entire shaft down his throat with only the smallest of gagging. His skilled tongue worked over the head, licking up every drop of pre-cum with a look on his face that said his own cock was about to burst through his oil-greasy pants. That thought in turn made Bucky grip his hair again, placing both hands at the back of Tony’s head and pushing him down all the way. When Tony tried to pull back out, he found that the metal arm he poked fun of earlier was now used to keep him very steadily in the position he was in. There was simply no way to escape the raw power of Soviet cybernetics – a fact that made Steve break character and chuckle. If it wouldn’t have been completely inappropriate (if anything could be called that in a situation like this), Steve would have walked over and kissed his sweet boy right there as Stark sucked Bucky off.

Now, this definitely made up for the whole video thing. Just as he thought that, Tony put a hand around his base and started moving his hand in a motion with his mouth, effectively shutting off all Bucky’s brain activity. All he could do was roll his eyes back into his head and moan to the wet sound of Tony’s mouth going over him, getting his balls wet with spit. If he kept this up, Bucky wasn’t going to be able to last.

Of course, he fucking kept it up.

It was here Steve stepped in. From the way he moved, it was obvious Tony did in fact not know what was going to happen. So, what did happen was that Steve stood behind the two of them and kneeled down to one knee; there he observed Bucky’s face until he knew exactly when he was about to explode. Then the Captain took a firm hold of Stark’s hair and the back of his neck. When Bucky let go of his breath and released what felt like at least a damn liter of cum, there was absolutely nothing Tony could do but accept that he was being held down onto Bucky’s cock, having to swallow all of it or cut off his own breathing. For that, Bucky would be ever grateful to his filthy boyfriend. There was no better face than the one Tony made when they finally let him up. He had the cutest look of betrayal and utter horniness.

“Well,” Tony started, wiping his mouth. “I don’t know what they put in your super serum, but Jesus fucking Christ that’s a lot of jizz” he finished. The pair of soldiers laughed at that – Steve grabbed the back of Tony’s neck again and squeezed as he leaned in close.

“Language”. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Should I continue?


End file.
